Broken Heart Strings
by RosePetalsJar
Summary: Greg and Sahira fiction. Read on... Please review:D
1. When I Love You

**This is my second fan fiction for Holby City! Sorry for any grammatical mistakes :) Please review :D**

* * *

><p>Greg lay on the bed, in the on-call room, thinking. Thinking about Sahira. Her radiant smile, that warmed his soul. Her dark brown eyes, which always showed her true emotions. The way she was devoted to her work. Her chocolate coloured hair. Her talent in surgery...<p>

He could go on and on; he loved here, like he had never loved anyone before. He was in love with Sahira Shah. Head over heels in love with her. But he couldn't have her. He flirted with her constantly, and she flirted back, but she treated it as a joke. After all, how could she tell he really meant it - he flirted with every other girl.

Every time she spoke, he could feel himself falling deeper for her, and wanting to kiss her even more. They'd kissed before. In the locker room, when he thought he was leaving Holby forever. True, he had tricked her, but she had kissed him back. Surely that was an indication of her feelings. Or maybe, as she had said, it was a heat of the moment thing.

He wanted to kiss her again, to feel her body next to his, but her happiness was the most important thing to him. Greg didn't want to jeopardise her marriage with Rafi, and he remembered how distressed she had been when they had kissed before; the awkwardness that had followed.

He wasn't in a relationship currently. Any girl he found, her love seemed fake and she lacked warmth, compared to Sahira. He should be chasing after another, not lusting after one he couldn't get! He didn't know what to do anymore...

* * *

><p>20 minutes away from the hospital, another doctor was having trouble getting to sleep. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts; how drunk her husband would be when he finally got back home, how much of their money he had thrown away gambling, and Greg. The charming Irish doctor who she worked with, who had broken down her defences, and was starting to melt her heart. She wanted his love, but was scared of ruining her relationship with her husband completely; she wanted her children to know their father.<p>

Had she married the wrong man? Rafi had been her first serious boyfriend, and she had rushed into marriage, so she could have some security in her life. When she finally saw through his kind facade, and saw his twisted heart, it was too late. She was pregnant, married, and had fallen in love with him, despite everything.

However, she felt like she had a stronger bond with Greg. He understood her perfectly and always stood up for her. She felt safe when she was near him. They were best friends who had been through a lot together, but Sahira couldn't help wanting more, which confused her.

The kiss scene kept replaying in her head. She kept remembering the softness of his lips, the warmth of his body and the flicker of affection in his eyes, as their mouths had met. Her heart had fluttered, and she had kissed him back. She had distanced herself from Greg for a bit, scared that he would tempt her into more.

A single tear fell down her cheek, this couldn't be happening. Her heart was falling in love with Greg, but het head kept reminding her of her husband. He wasn't that bad. It was only when something bad had happened at work, or when he was drunk, that he would hit her. And Sahira knew it was her fault that he felt how he did. Trapped, looking after the kids, because of her long hours spent at the hospital. He never bruised her face either *_yeah, because he doesn't want people to know how you are treated* _whispered a snide voice in her head. She put her head under the pillows, trying to block out her thoughts, and fell into an uneasy sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	2. What are we doing?

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! They make me happy :) This is chapter two. Sorry for any mistakes :S**

* * *

><p>The following night, after an exhausting day of work at Holby, Sahira returned home. It was quiet, too quiet. No kids rushed up to greet her. Instead, her husband met her. "Where are the kids?"she asked anxiously.<p>

"At your Mum's house," he replied. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Why?".

"Well, I thought we'd go out together,".

"Just us?"

"Well, no. Peter, and my mates are coming as well,".

"I don't know, I've got work tomorrow…" she said reluctantly. Her husband walked over to her, and kissed Sahira on her cheek. "Come on, its been a long time since we went out,".

"Ok then". She relaxed; he was in a good mood *_see, he's not bad*_ she thought.

* * *

><p>They ended up in their the local pub. After a delicious round of fish and chips, the alcohol came out. Everybody was starting to get drunk, and rowdy. "Rafi?".<p>

Her husband snapped round to look at her, "Can't you see I'm trying to talk, Sahira!".

"You weren't talking! Please can we go now? It's late," she pleaded.

"No! The fun is just beginning,".

"I've got work…". He glared at her, and dug his fingernails into her hand.

"Can't you just shut up! Behave yourself," he whispered menacingly into her ear. She pulled her hand away from him in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Sahira went to the toilets to sort herself out. She looked at herself in the mirror. Was she really as repulsive as her husband thought? She laughed. How could she believe that he could change? The only reason she stayed with him, was so her two kids could know their father, and that one day, hopefully soon, he would pull himself together. The stress of it was testing the perfect façade she had created for her self at work. How much longer could she last? Yet still, she found herself still devotedly loyal to the man. Why couldn't she stop loving him?<p>

* * *

><p>She walked back into the room, and to her surprise, saw her husband chatting up the bar maid. Their noses were touching, and he was making flirtatious comments. She marched over to them. "Hi, Rafi. Oh, sorry am I interrupting something?" she said sarcastically. A few of her husband's friends sniggered at the scene. Rafi dragged her outside to the car-park. "Who the hell do you think you are? Embarrassing me like that? You have no right!" he shouted at her.<p>

"Oh, what are we doing, Rafi? Whether you like it or not, I'm your wife, and I don't like you flirting…" she said calmly, feeling brave, before he pushed onto the cold concrete. She land awkwardly on her wrist, and let out a small yelp. Her husband started to kick her in the ribs. "How do you like that, heh?" he snarled.

* * *

><p>Greg had just finished his late shift at the hospital, and decided to go get a drink, before he went home. He drove into the car-park of a small pub called 'The Ship Yard', when he heard a little scream. He parked his car, thinking he'd imagined it. Then he heard shout's of protest coming from near the pub. Locating the sound of the noise, he hurried over...<p>

* * *

><p>Sahira screamed for her husband to stop but he wouldn't. "PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY ALL RIGHT! JUST PLEASE STOP,". A dark figure came round the corner and saw. Without thinking, Greg punched the man to the floor, so hard that he landed unconscious. He went over to the woman, to help her up. Then saw who it was. "Sahira?". She nodded, shocked. She didn't who was more surprised. As she stood up she clutched her stinging stomach.<p>

"God, are you all right? Sahira! Do you need to go to the hospital? Are you hurt? What..." he panicked. Knowing that it was Sahira who had been hurt, it made him want to punch the man again and again - but he didn't.

"Greg, it's alright. I think I'm just bruised. I'm fine," Sahira tried to convince him, her voice shaking.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she nodded."What happened?"

"I-I-I don't know. But I'm fine now, OK?"

"Do you know who he is?" Greg said, looking down at the figure on the floor.

"He..." she started. Then she realised that he'd never met her husband before. "I don't know who he is," Sahira lied.

"We'd better call the police. Get them to sort it out,".

"No! I mean, he's just a drunk, probably didn't know he was doing it," she protested.

"Yes, but he hurt you, what if he does it again?".

"I'm fine, honestly. Please, don't call the police, though". He could tell Sahira was upset by the ordeal. "Come, here!" he said, pulling her into a hug. She relaxed in his arms, and snuggled into his body. Letting out a sigh of relief, she wished that she could stay here forever. Safe. Then she remembered her husband was unconscious behind her, and could wake up any second, so she stepped away from him. "I'd better be getting back home" she said.

"You can't drive in this state, look at your wrist it's swollen," he pointed out.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious,_ Dr. Douglas_. If it still hurts tomorrow, I'll have it checked over at the hospital,".

"Okay. But at least let me drive you home,".

* * *

><p>Greg dropped Sahira off outside her house. "Nice house".<p>

"Thanks, and thank you for tonight as well," she winced as she get out the vehicle.

"Your welcome. I'm your knight in shining armour and all that," he joked. Sahira smiled. "Are you sure you're going to be all right?".

She nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was alright and you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Please review :D **


	3. Thank You

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! Sorry for the slow update, but our internet broke down. Again, I apologise for any mistakes :/ Hope you enjoy, and keep reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Sahira hadn't slept well. After worrying about when her husband would reappear, trying to get comfortable with an aching wrist and stomach, and feeling guilty, it hadn't left her much time to rest. Looking at herself in the mirror, she tried her best to disguise the rings under her eyes. She tied her hair back, and made her way to work...<p>

* * *

><p>"Morning, Ms. Shah, how nice of you to finally join us," Jac said sarcastically. A small detour to Keller had made Sahira unusually late. "Nice to see you to Jac,".<p>

"So?".

"So, what?"

"So, why are you late?".

"I had to see Dan on orthopaedics,".

"Not another one," Jac sighed.

"What?".

"First Greg, then Oliver. It seems Dull Dan is boring the whole hospital. Your just the next victim in his evil plan. But, I suppose you and him have a lot in...".

"No. Unfortunately Jac, I hurt my wrist. I just wanted it checked out," she replied.

"I assume you can still work though? Well, you can start with diagnosing Mrs. Pretty," Jac said, handing her a file.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Pretty was a woman in her mid-30's. From looking at her file, Sahira saw she had been brought into Holby complaining of chest pains.<p>

"So, Mrs Pretty, what can we do for you?".

"I keep getting chest pains, then this morning I collapsed. My husband brought me in,".

"Ever had any other health problems?".

"No. Always been as fit as a fiddle. My father had heart problems though,".

"Well, we'll run a CT scan for you, if that's alright," she asked. Suddenly, a tall man came rushing over to the patient. "Katie, are you alright?" he said, greeting her with a kiss on the lips. "Ah, Mr Pretty, your wife is going to have a CT scan,". The man looked awkwardly down at the woman, who shook her head. "Is anything the matter?" Sahira asked, confused by the couples behaviour. Neither of them answered.

Sahira was easily able to diagnose the patients condition, and performed a simple procedure to solve it. When Mrs Pretty woke up, she was with another man.

"I am glad to say the operation was a success,". The man smiled. "Who are you?" she asked him politely. "I'm Mr Pretty, thank you for what you've done to my wife. We're most grateful,". Sahira nodded, confused. Then it hit her. Mrs Pretty was having an affair.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to talk to your wife privately," she asked Mr Pretty. The man didn't object, and went of to get a coffee.

"You're having an affair," Sahira stated. The woman hung her head in shame.

"I don't know why. Harry is a good man. I just couldn't help myself, and now I...".

"And know you don't know which one to choose. You love your husband and your lover,".

The woman nodded. "Help me, Doctor. Please,".

"It's your decision to make Katie...".

"Please Doctor, just tell me. Your meant to heal my heart, yes? Then tell me," she pleaded.

Sahira sighed uncomfortably. "If your affair is more than just a fling, then... then choose the second person, because if you truly loved your husband, you would've never have fallen in love with another," Sahira said looking over at Greg, whilst feeling guilty, and realising what those words meant to her.

* * *

><p>When she had finished dealing with Katie Pretty, and another CTU case, Sahira met Greg outside for lunch. They chatted contently about their patients, until Sahira thanked Greg.<p>

"Greg, I'd like to say thanks, for...,".

"Look, don't mention it, okay? I'm just glad I was there," he said. "What did your husband say when you got home?".

"Oh, he wasn't there. He was at work last night," she lied.

"And you haven't called him?" he asked.

"Nah. I didn't want to worry him," Sahira said, then paused. "Do you like me Greg?".

"What? Course I like you!".

"But, do you like me, like me?" she asked nervously, surprising herself. If she found out how he felt, there'd be no going back, but it still didn't stop her.

"Yes... I love you, like I've never loved anyone before. It hurts knowing that I'll never be able to have you, and...and..."he stuttered out, a lot less confident than his usual self. Sahira nodded. "Same," she whispered, barely audible, acknowledging the feelings between them were mutual. She felt guilty, yet relieved, about admitting her real thoughts. Thinking of her husband, she know their marriage was over, but she just couldn't bring herself to end it. *_weak* _she heard a voice in her head say. Greg leaned forward towards Sahira, surprising her, and planted his lips against hers. When she realised what had happened, she responded with as just as much passion, running her hands through his hair. Suddenly she pulled back away from him, clutching her aching ribs.

"What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing," she said, straightening up. They both stood up, and made their way back up to the ward...

* * *

><p>Darwin was relatively quiet, but the cleaners had left some of their equipment around the nurses desk. Unfortunately, Sahira didn't see it, and tripped, ramming her side against the station. Greg let out a little laugh, as he helped her up.<p>

"Better watch out, Cinderella feet," Jac smirked, as she and Elliot arrived. Sahira stood up, and gulped. Her ribs felt sore, aching, worse than they had before. "Are you okay?" Elliot asked. She nodded, and slowly sat down. She was vaguely aware of her colleagues talking, but their voices sounded like murmurs. The room seemed to be shrinking. She felt hot. She tried to take in deep breaths, yet it stung.

"Sahira! Were you listening to any of that?" Jac snapped. She tried to reply, however, her breathing was too heavy. The other doctors looked at each other - what was wrong with her? "I'm fi...fine," she stuttered, unconvincingly. Then there was the sound of a heart monitor failing. Forcing herself up, she rushed over to the patient, Katie Pretty, closely followed by Greg. But she didn't make it to the bed. Instead, she collapsed dramatically on the floor. Greg stopped, turning towards the woman on the floor, as Jac and Elliot pushed forward to the patient. He lifted her upon to the bed, trying to hold back his tears of worry. He couldn't concentrate. What was he going to do next?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and hoped you enjoyed it :)<strong>

**Please review!**


	4. Its Over

Greg watched Sahira from the nurses desk, as she slowly opened her eyes. He rushed over to her bed, on seeing that she was awake, relieved to know that she was back. She tried to sit up, but clenched her ribs and whimpered involuntarily. "What happened?" she asked in obvious pain.

"Well...you punctured your lung, and have three broken ribs," he replied quietly.

"Recovery time?".

"I don't think I need to answer that, you already know,". She nodded. "Your husband, we couldn't contact him. Sorry," he said.

"It doesn't matter. Right now, however, I need to go..." she started.

"You aren't going anywhere, Sahira. We've got to keep you in a little longer, just to be sure,".

"I can't though. I need to get back home!" she protested, as she started to get up. Greg gently pushed her back down. "I'm sorry, but you know the rules," he replied. "Over what happened earlier, did you mean it?".

"Yes. And I'm sorry," she replied meekly. He stroked her face softly. She looked into his eyes, her own filled with sadness. Then Jac came over. "You do might want to stop that; your husbands here Sahira," she said coldly, before returning to her own patient.

A man came over: her husband. He was a tall man, with a prominent nose. Also, a bruise which was starting to yellow on his left cheek. Greg stepped away from Sahira, and eyed him suspiciously. He recognised him immediately. "Nice bruise you've got there Mr Shah," he said.

"It's Mr Williams actually. Sahira didn't take my name when we married,".

"But how did you get the bruise?".

"Actually, I don't know,".

"You don't know how you got a great big bruise?" Greg chuckled. Sahira glared at him.

"You are a doctor, yes? Then you should respect the visitors, you're being quite rude by the way,".

Greg took a step forward, until he was looking into the eyes of Rafi. He was angry that this man had hurt the person he loved, and was getting away with it. "Stop it!" Sahira snapped, avoiding both of their gazes. "Greg, please can you go now?" she asked. Muttering something under his breath, he reluctantly went away.

Greg had just finished his shift and the ward was near silent, when he heard someone calling. Sahira. He turned round, surprised to see her dressed. "What are you doing, Sahira?" he asked.

"Look I'm fine. Jac discharged me,".

"Well, if you're sure you're alright,". They carried on walking, in awkward silence. As they exited the hospital, Greg asked Sahira a question. "Do you really think I wouldn't remember who had hit you?". She shrugged.

"I thought...that you'd never have to meet," she replied.

"Why, though? Why do you stay with him?" he whispered angrily.

"He doesn't remember what he does. And it's not his fault. I'm sure you're not yourself when you've had a few drinks," she replied. Greg took her hand.

"Why stay with him, when you could have someone like me?".

"I don't want to die alone. I want my kids to have a proper childhood. And maybe, just maybe, he'll change," she sniveled.

"But what if he doesn't? What about me?".

"Oh, I don't want to laden you with...".

"When are you going to get into that beautiful head of yours? I love you!" he smiled. Then, she kissed him. She couldn't contain her love anymore. Her marriage was over.


End file.
